Pokemon Project Gray: The Fight for Johto
by SavvyJane93
Summary: Mocha(OC) forms a group within the Johto region in protest of a mysterious law that resulted in Kanto, forcing people to give up their pokemon and their freedom if they refuse. Mocha and familiar characters work together to fight against the chaos caused by the law in a world that heavily relies on pokemon for companionship and help.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to Pokemon: Project Gray! Before you read my opening chapter, please read TrickyWolfy's first 2 chapters. u/4286854/TrickyWolfyx - here.**_

_**Now please enjoy the story. :)**_

_**Once again: Do not own Pokemon. Just own Mocha and the plot is mine and TrickyWolfyx's.**_

* * *

The yellow sun shone brightly as it rose above Mt. Silver, soaking it in its warm colors. A girl frowned and covered her tired eyes with her white beret, attempting to block out the sun's rays that was trying to greet her. Her Altaria chirped a warning to the sleeping trainer as she tilted her wings and headed for the ground. The girl sat up, rubbing her weary eyes, and looked down at her new home.

Below was the quiet town of New Bark. Moving from the Unova region was not easy, but she was hoping it was worth it. Beating all the gyms in the region had left her bored with no new challenges. The large cotton ball bird pokemon flapped her wings and landed in a patch of grass.

The teen slid off the back of her companion and stretched her limbs, a soft groan escaping her lips. She, then, started straightening out her clothes, tugging her dark green skirt back into place, pulling her white, long sleeved shirt back down over her smooth belly, and readjusting her brown messenger bag with her pokeballs clipped to the strap.

She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and let her tired green eyes drift over to a vacant house. She pulled a key out of her bag. She went to unlock the front door when a male voice called out to her.

"Hello! You must be Mocha! I'm Professor Elm! When I heard a trainer from the Unova region was moving to town, I just couldn't wait to meet you!" A tall, lanky man ran up to the sleepy girl and shook her hand happily, jerking her arm up and down. She managed to give him a tired glare while taking in the rest of his appearance. His large half-moon glasses were slipping down his face. His retreating hairline was obvious and his hair was messy and sticking up. Also, his white lab coat was practically falling off of his shoulders.

The girl sighed and rubbed her eyes again, tugging her long sleeves over her hands. Ria cooed and rubbed her head affectionately against her dark brown hair. Mocha gently swatted her away and picked up her white beret the flying cotton ball had knocked off her head. "Look, I've been flying all night, I will stop by your lab after I've gotten a few hours of decent sleep in a nice, warm bed. So please… Can I just go inside my new house?"

The professor looked a little stunned and stammered, "Uhh.. Yeah, sure, okay."

"Good." The brunette turned back to the locked door, returning Ria, her Altaria, to her pokeball in the process.

"But the house is empty. There's no furniture inside."

The girl stopped moving. Her head fell forward against the wooden door as she used every ounce of control she had not to bust out screaming or crying or a combination of both.

The older male sensed the teen's distress. "You could stay at Gold's house for a few hours, I'm sure. He's out exploring Kanto since he beat the Johto Elite Four not too long ago, so his room is empty. And I'm sure his mother would love the company."

Tired green eyes locked onto his form as she gave a heavy sigh. "Fine. But later, could you take to me see Professor Oak? He's the main reason I moved to this region."

The professor nodded quickly, a grin spreading across his face as he pushed the almost dead-weight girl to the house. "Ya know, I pictured you a much more happy, bouncy person."

"Yeah." she grunted. "And I am like that after I've had at least 9 hours of peaceful sleep and my 2 cups of coffee."

Elm felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his head as he pushed the new trainer inside his old friend's home, hoping that everything will go well.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and follow/favorite if you enjoyed! Have a nice day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait! But here is chapter 2!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, duh  
_

* * *

After sleeping a few hours in the house of her new neighbor, Mocha woke up and walked down stairs. Gold's mother insisted on cooking a large lunch for her, seeing as her only son was out on his adventure and had not been home in a while. After her delicious lunch, she left the warm house and took in the warm sunlight. "Hm?" she mumbled as she felt her bag strap move against her shirt. She looked down at the wiggling pokeballs.

"What's up, guys? Need a stretch?" She smiled down at her companions as they continued to wiggle their containers. She released her Zorua and Leafeon and as soon as they materialized, they mewled and barked as they stretched their legs.

She straightened her white beret and walked briskly across the grass to the lab sitting at the edge of the woods. She felt so much better after her nap. Her step had a little hop to it as she approached the double doors. She felt her stomach come alive with butterflies. Feo, her Leafeon, nuzzled into her trainer's hand. Mocha smiled and pet the fox's head. Zorua, nicknamed Zuzu, growled in jealously. It jumped up and stood on her shoulder, hitting her cheek with its small red paw.

The brunette laughed cheerfully. She took the small gray pokemon in her arm and pushed open the doors to Professor Elm's lab with her free hand. The room was very clean and smelled similar to a hospital. Mocha's dark green eyes wandered over the bookshelves that lined the walls as she took a few steps inside. Slowly, her eyes drifted to a table that sat in the center of the next room. She saw Professor Elm's lanky body hovering over something there.

A grin spread across her lips. "Hello Professor! Sorry about my attitude earlier. I get really cranky when I don't sleep." She shifted Zuzu to the crook of her left elbow as she raised her right hand in the air, waving. Feo crooned as it trotted in.

The tall man dropped whatever he was holding and spun around to face the intruder. His face held an expression of shock, but once he recognized the Unova native's face, he relaxed. He let out a nervous laugh while picking up what he dropped. "You startled me, Mocha. Come on in. Did you sleep well?"

She let her arm fall back to her side as she made her way to the table where the professor was working. She sat down in one of the chairs, nodding as she shifted Zuzu to her lab. "Yeah I did. It's been a while since I've slept in a bed," she said as she watched Feo lay down at her feet.

Elm set down the piece of technology on the polished wooden table and moved to sit across from the green eyed girl. But he froze mid-step, eyes glued to the slate gray fox pokemon . He pointed at it shakily. "I-Is that… a Zorua?"

Mocha blinked. "Yeah."

The tall man crouched down, eyes sparkling, as he jotted notes on a note pad. Zuzu snickered and leap out of it's trainer's arms. Mid jump, the small pokemon was engulfed in a magenta light. Once the light faded, another Leafeon was standing there. The pokemon professor almost fainted. He fell back into his chair, glasses almost falling off the tip of his nose.

"It really can transform." He voice held a dreamy quality, his face set in a grin.

Mocha laughed happily and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Haha! Yep! That's Zuzu for ya. He's a bit of a show off."

Zuzu, still disguised as a Leafeon, gave Elm its wicked grin and snickered once more. Feo mewled and shook its head. Zuzu started jumping around wildly, causing trouble was it's hobby.

"You better stop before you hurt yourself, Zuzu." Mocha rested her chin in her palm. Her eyes twinkled, challenging her pokemon to disobey her.

The illusion pokemon just continued jumping about, until it hit its head on the table. It whined as its disguise faded in a magenta flash. The small Zorua sat with its front paws on its head, eyes tearing up. Mocha coughed to cover a giggle as she reached down to pick up the small fox pokemon.

"I warned you, didn't I?" She gently stroked the top of its head.

"That's amazing! So Zorua's illusion fades after it gets hurt?" Professor Elm questioned. Mocha nodded her head and turned to face the tall man.

"But I'm not here to talk about Zuzu. Professor Juniper told me about your research on pokemon eggs. I brought you an egg I got from a trainer back in Unova." She reached into her messenger bag and continued talking. "He said he found it in the Relic Castle outside of Castelia City."

She pulled out a large white egg with red and orange petals blooming along the bottom. She gently placed the egg in Professor Elm's outstretched hands. His brown eyes glittered with amazement as he held the egg up to the light. Mocha could hear him mutter phrases of praise under his breath as he studied it.

"This is remarkable! The design alone is magnificent!"

The teen girl smiled at the professor before coughing a little to regain his attention.

"Now that business is out of the way, would you mind telling me where the closest Gym is?"

Elm blinked, confused, before nodding. "Oh! Yes, of course! Let me set the egg in the incubator and I'll give you a map of the region."

He ran into a back room, and returned a few minutes late with something in his hand. He made his way back to Mocha and handed her what was in his hand.

"I realized that you don't have a PokèGear since you're from Unova, so you can have one of the extras I have for my employees." He smiled down at her.

The brunette looked at the new technology in her hand and started playing with it. "Awesome! What all can it do?"

Elm laughed at her childish interest and sat back down across from her. "Well, it's a radio, phone, and a map. So now I can keep in touch with you about the egg." He grinned at her, almost glowing with excitement.

Mocha smiled back as she got to her feet. "Great! This helps a lot! Thank you Professor! I'll be sure to keep in touch."

The girl recalled her pokemon and the pair walked to the front door. Elm pointed to a path leading out of town. "That path will take you to Route 29 to Cherrygrove City, then you go north on Routes 30 and 31 and Violet City will be on your left." He looked back down at the shorter girl. "There is the first Gym of the Johto Challenge. The leader's name is Falkner and he specializes in Flying-type pokemon."

Mocha frowned slightly. "Oh. Sounds like it will be too easy."

Elm chuckled. "Now, now. Don't be too quick to judge. By the way, I heard from Gold's mother while you were asleep. He's coming back to Johto soon. You should be able to meet up with him at the Pokeathlon Dome outside of Goldenrod City."

The grin returned to the girl's face. "Alright. Thanks Professor!" She took off running as she grabbed a pokeball from her bag strap. "Let's go for a run Lux!" A large Luxray appeared from the white light. It roared and took off running down Route 29 as Mocha jumped onto its back.

Elm laughed as he watched the girl disappear into the woods. A little tune filled the now silent air suddenly. Confused, the professor pulled his PokèGear from his pocket and answered it.

"Professor Oak, I was going to call you later. I have just received a PokéEgg from the Unova region! You shoul- What?" The cheerful man's expression dropped as he listened to his friend. His eyes once again drifted towards the route Mocha had taken, eyes now clouded with worry.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you all had a happy holiday season and a happy new year! See ya next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to check out Trickywolfyx's part too!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon**

* * *

After an hour or two of running, Mocha's Luxray took its first step into Violet City, "The City of Nostalgic Scents." Mocha had curled up and fallen asleep on top of her faithful Lux's back while they traveled due to a large amount of boredom. The trainers that they battled on the way were still beginners, so they did not interest the young chocolate-haired girl. A few of them knew about her Unova Region Champion title and wanted to challenge her anyway, but they always regretted it once the battle began. Lux walked through Violet City, taking in the new smells and sights of the new area. A quiet growl rumbled in its throat, trying to wake its trainer and alerting her that they had arrived. She did not move a muscle so the large lion-like creature tried once more. Its growls grew louder and louder until a thundering roar erupted from its mouth. The girl's emerald colored eyes shot open while a small scream escaped her lips, and she almost fell from the safety of her Luxray's back. She was able to catch herself from falling, but an angry expression was formed on her sleepy face.

"Was that necessary?! You aren't supposed to wake a sleeping girl!" she snapped, but her angry tone changed whenever she noticed that they were in a new city. "Oh.." she mumbled as a tiny smile appeared on her face, though her eyes were still half closed. "Now we can finally challenge our first Johto gym leader!"

Her bag, which she was holding close to her, felt as if it was vibrating so she looked down at it in response. One of the pokeballs that was attached to the strap of the bag was wiggling nonstop, almost causing the entire bag to shake. "Hmm? What is it, Zuzu?" Mocha asked while she pulled the ball off the fabric of the strap. The red and white ball eventually opened in her hand, freeing a bright white light that soon materialized her Zorua. The small pokemon jumped off Lux and happily trotted around it, making tiny whimpering noises. A faint "meow" could be heard from north of the city, which caught Zuzu's attention. The little dark pokemon snickered when a mischievous plot popped into its mind.

"Uh oh.." Mocha said under her breath when she recognized that scheming look. "Zuzu, No!" but, the Zorua had already headed in the direction where the sounds were coming from. Zuzu hid behind a small home which had a purple-colored roof, and gave the neighboring house a peek. It spotted a young Meowth playing in the yard of the average sized home, causing its sly smile to become larger. Zuzu's body was engulfed with a magenta colored light as it leaped into the air. When its paws hit the ground again, it had taken Lux's form. The innocent Meowth was playing with a long weed that was growing up the side of the house, so Zuzu took this opportunity to sneak behind it. The trickster opened its mouth very wide, exposing its new razor sharp teeth, and just waited for the other pokemon to turn around.

Mocha rolled her eyes when she heard a loud screech come from the Meowth. She hopped off of Lux, returned it to its ball, and darted in the direction of the noise. Right as she got there, she only caught a glimpse of the Meowth's curly brown tail dart around the corner of the bricked house. She glanced at Zuzu, her green eyes narrowing into a cold glare. Though its lion form was menacing, quiet whimpers escaped its mouth as it sunk down to the ground, the magenta light slowly outlining its body.

"Was that really necessary?" Mocha snapped once Zuzu's real form was finally visible. Her hands were on her hips, but her eyes began to soften once more whenever her small Zorua's whimpers become louder. She sighed and smiled at her small little fox while kneeling down in front of it, then scooped the ashamed pokemon into her arms.

"You silly little thing, don't just run off anymore, okay?"

She walked back to the entrance of the city and into the PokèCenter. She walked up to the counter, returning Zuzu to his pokeball, and handing her companions over to Nurse Joy to be healed. Once the friendly nurse had returned her companions, she asked, "Nurse Joy, can you tell me where the Gym is?"

The pink haired nurse smiled brightly at the brunette. "Oh of course! Just exit the center, turn to your left, and it's in the center of town. The gym is huge, you can't miss it."

The Unova native rubbed her eyes tiredly and nodded. "Got it."

Mocha followed the nurse's directions and ended up in front of a large building of oriental design. She tilted her head to look up at the large tower settled in the center. She felt her beret slip off her head, the noise of the soft material hitting the dirt path lost in the wind. Her bored gaze didn't leave that tower until she heard footsteps approach from behind.

She straightened her head and turned around to face the person. It was a boy with dark blue hair and oriental style clothes. His bangs covered one of his eyes, but the visible one was also a dark blue. His face was stony but his eye gave away what he was feeling. He bent down and picked up her hat. His gaze washed over her uninterested form with slight confusion. He straightened up and handed over the white hat.

"Going to challenge the gym?" he asked, voice cold.

The girl took her hat from him and put it back on her head, hiding her cowlick. "Yes I plan on it. Thank you for picking up my beret." She nodded to the boy once again before walking to the front door of the gym.

"Gym Leader's out right now. But he'll be back soon."

Mocha felt her eye twitch. This was starting to annoy her. "Oh really?" her voice was hard, her annoyance evident.

The boy chuckled. "Yes, but he'll be in soon."

The brunette twitched again and spun to face him. "What makes you so sure?" Her pretty face was set in a grumpy scowl.

The blue haired boy walked closer to her, flicking his bangs away from his handsome face. "My name is Falkner, Leader of the Violet City Gym and Flying Pokemon Expert."

Mocha's face relaxed as she blinked at the boy in front of her. Slowly, her pink lips formed a devious grin. "Well then, Gym Leader Falkner. I challenge you to a battle."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be the first gym battle! Don't forget to review, follow/favorite, and check out my other stories. More of all will equal faster updates! =]**


End file.
